Aretha Themis
Aretha Themis, also known by the Trollian handle dyadicClairvoyance, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Gemini (♊) and she has two large horns on either side of her head. She is also an avid fan of Sollux and Mituna Captor and The Ψiioniic/Helmsman. Her first name, Aretha, comes from "Arethusa," which means "attempt to avoid a doomed fate" and is also the name of a nymph from Greek mythology that was persued by a river god and changed into a stream by Artemis to avoid a fate worse than death, while "Aretha" itself is of Greek origin as well and means "Excellence; righteous." Themis means "divine law" rather than human ordinance, literally "that which is put in place" Though her most favorite code is HTML, her second favorite code is LISP, which derives from LISt Processing. This is translated into her typing as 2's for every S and is an attempt to convey that she speaks with a very slight lisp. In addition to this, she doubles her I's in reference to her Gemini symbol and the roman numeral for two. "To" and "Too" become "Two" when she types, even if those words appear within other words(Ex: Tomorrow would be Twomorrow). Her lusus, known as Dracarys, is a male four-winged white dragon with two pairs of red and blue eyes. He gave her books on every troll, human, and creature that had been mentioned in Homestuck in the hopes that she would learn from their mistakes and not follow the same doomed path as them. She unknowingly focused on studying the Captors more than any of the others just as her lusus wanted and became a very avid fan of them and was exceedingly delighted to find out that she shared the same title and aspect as Sollux. However, that delight didn't last long when she realized what all that simple fact foretold. Personality: Aretha is a quiet and introverted young troll that often likes to be alone in her hive. However, she does wish she had more friends and often worries about what may happen to her if no one is there to help her during her Psionic breakdowns. She is very shy upon first meeting someone and will often stammer and fidget with her hair or something else as a distraction. When she is finally comfortable with them, she becomes deathly loyal and welcomes any interaction with whoever it may be unless they manage to get on her bad side. More often than not, many people get on this side of her, but select few like Camila Fleeta actually become close companions of hers. Upon first meeting her, she may seem a bit standoffish and rude. This is because she is subconsciously showing that she fears letting anyone get close to her because of her psionic breakdowns that may or may not cause her to accidentally harm whoever's near her. Deep down, she is a very caring troll that hates to see anyone or anything harmed and thus she tries her best to protect anyone around her even if she doesn't like them. In addition, she has a few hobbies that she won't often mention unless someone else brings them up. For example, she is very musically talented and plays both the human instrument called the "guitar" and sings exceptionally well in the Soprano/Alto range. However, she doesn't believe she is very good at either of these things because of her low self-esteem. She'll often listen to music as a way to calm herself down and relax or even merely for the enjoyment of listening to it. In addition, she also has a love of sharp objects, especially Scythes with one or two blades, and trains with them every now and then just to keep herself conditioned to use them one day. Abilities: Aretha is a high-level Psionic that deals with the horridly echoing screams of agony of the immenantly doomed beings as her mutant mind shows her visions of all that she, her friends, and many others must endure in due time. These visions are what allow her to warn others of what may happen to them in an attempt to save them, but sometimes they don't listen to her and do what she warned them not to anyway. They are also what cause her dibilitating headaches that occur at least once a day, sometimes more, and sometimes leave her completely paralyzed and helpless for hours. She likes to hope that someone close to her would be near her when these sort of headaches occur, but of that she is not sure all the time. Later on, Aretha will input a weapon into her Strife Specibi's Dual-Scythe-kind slot and wield it with or without her psionic powers. She is especially talented with this weapon, as she has trained with it under the instruction of her lusus ever since she was old enough to lift it with her psionics and later her bare hands. Outfits: Aretha Themis - Jacket.png|Aretha (Default)|linktext=Aretha's default clothing. Aretha-NoJacket.png|Aretha (No Jacket)|linktext=Aretha's default clothing without her jacket. Aretha Themis - Pants.png|Aretha (Traditional)|linktext=Aretha in the traditional clothing style for Trolls.